<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My son is better than yours by Cristy_duck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407212">My son is better than yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck'>Cristy_duck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Memories, Photographs, perfect family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suguru and Robin, while reminescing some past days, start arguing about who is the best son: Kevin or Mantaro? What will they come up with? Will they find a solution or will they argue until they will have no voice left?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinniku Mantaro &amp; Kevin Mask, Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru &amp; Kinniku Mantaro, Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru &amp; Robin Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My son is better than yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old photograph showed both Robin Mask and Kinnikuman in their prime, with bulging muscles and ripped sparring attire. It was one of the rarest photos the king decided not to burn after he enthroned, and that particular photo portrayed the very first time Robin and Suguru argued about having a family. The king smirked oddly, the old mask was way bigger than his head now, but it still suited him. At that time, the both of them had very different ideas on how a family should be created or how a son should be raised and, since they didn’t know how to decide which idea was better, they sparred. That match ended in a draw just because both Bibimba and Alisa stopped them, chastising them because they couldn’t fight about something so private.</p>
<p>Suguru rubbed the photo with his thumb, looked again at those past days and got emotional. At that time, he was hopeful to start a family with Bibimba as soon as they got married and wanted as many children as possible but, apparently, the odds were against them, since first he had to continue protect the Earth and then tried to conceive a son … a son born only after fourteen years of marriage. Some nights he could still hear Bibimba sobs for that pregnancy that wasn’t arriving …</p>
<p>But he still remembered how Robin though his family would be. He could still remember how the Brit’s eyes shone when he dreamed about having a boy and a girl, hoping the boy would resemble his mother’s personality and the girl his personality. In the end, the odds were against them, too, because they could only have a boy – and Robin was even older than him when he became a father.</p>
<p>«Mh? Old chap, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to oversee Mantaro and Kevin’s training!» Robin casually opened a locker room door and found the king «Don’t tell me they threw you out! In that case, I shall-»</p>
<p>Suguru stopped Robin by making him the silence sign, then whispered: «Enter, and you’ll see why I’m here.»</p>
<p>Robin entered the locker room and closed the door politely, making little noise, and finally saw why his friend asked him not to shout: their sons were asleep in that locker room. It was a rather tender scene, Mantaro having his head on Kevin’s left shoulder and Kevin clasping his right hand with Mantaro’s right. Robin could tell the training was fierce, their clothes were sticked to their bodies and they had bruises and scratches.</p>
<p>«They told me they were going to take their dumbbells but instead I found them sleeping here. I think I’ve probably exaggerated with their training …» continued, whispering a laugh. Then he patted the floor next to him, to make Robin sit.</p>
<p>The Brit sat with legs folded to his chest, mumbling: «They’re still so naïve, aren’t they? – he looked them – To think they could fall asleep just with three hours of training!»</p>
<p>Suguru giggled: «Well, let’s say I put them to their limits … I wanted to test how long they could withstand with their stamina at the breaking point, so I decided they would train not only with extra weight – let’s say, eighty percent more of their own – but they would even have to train single-handed. Do you think I went too far?»</p>
<p>Robin looked him amazed: «No, old chap, their training aimed to perfectionate their cooperation in a tag team match, so it was perfect. Still, they shouldn’t have collapsed for so little …» he noted Suguru’s photograph «Is that the photo of …?»</p>
<p>Suguru nodded smiling: «Yes. I happened to find it in one of my studio drawers, mixed with some documents. I couldn’t not remember that day.»</p>
<p>Robin took the photo and observed it nostalgic; smiled under the mask, widening some wrinkles, and said: «I, too, remember too well that day. We were still gullible back then …»</p>
<p>«I would say we were hopeful to start our own family and grow our kids with all the love we had for them … but ultimately we couldn’t succeed in achieving it. I mean, we both sucked as husband, let alone being fathers …»</p>
<p>Robin looked the alien vacuous: «What are you saying, old chap? I don’t think we sucked in either way …»</p>
<p>Suguru looked him frowning: «Seriously, Robin? <em>You</em> seriously think we did our best as husbands <em>and</em> fathers? You really think that?» there was a high-pitch note in the last sentence, stressing how incredulous and sarcastic the king was.</p>
<p>«Well, our wives seem happy, and our sons too, so I don’t-»</p>
<p>«Your wife searched nearly everywhere for you for three years after I defeated you, when she found you, you died in battle and this thing happened at least other two times; your son got fed up with your regimen and ran away from home, joined the d.M.p. and became an Evil Chojin who tried to conquer Earth and slave humanity; and <em>you</em> think you did <em>great</em> in both fields? Well, of course you did, if you aimed at ruining their lives!»</p>
<p>«Tsk, look who’s talking! All you did was never worrying for Bibimba until she attempted suicide when you were fighting Super Phoenix because she didn’t want you to die; then you almost got exiled from you home planet and forbid to see her again and, in all of this, when you had a son you spoiled him and educated him on searching and sending you the best naked photo books and adult toys! And you think you’re a better father and husband than me?!»</p>
<p>Suguru crossed his arms: «That’s why I said we sucked as both husbands and fathers.»</p>
<p>Robin blushed: «Oh, right. Well – aehm – at least my son is better than yours.»</p>
<p>«Your son? You mean that hooligan who used to get drunk as a minor and was almost sent to prison, if only he didn’t decide to become a Justice Chojin? That son that has a spider-web tattoo on his back just to defy you? You mean <em>that</em> son?»</p>
<p>«At least he doesn’t wet his pants every time he’s scared and doesn’t need somebody to do everything for him, since he’s a real man, not like your stupid cry-baby son!»</p>
<p>«My Mantaro is better than your Kevin in every single way, that’s why you’re raging!» Suguru stood up, pointing his index finger into the Brit’s bosom.</p>
<p>«Oh, really? Then let’s see who’s right! I’ll go asking the others and they will surely side with me!»</p>
<p>«Like hell they won’t!» and the two ran to ask their friends.</p>
<p>The rest of the Legends was quietly enjoying that hour before the meeting, remembering their past matches and their old bodies, when the two furious fathers broke down the door. Suguru put his hands on Ramenman’s chair and said: «<em>My</em> Mantaro is better than Kevin, right?! For example, he didn’t run away from home like that hooligan!»</p>
<p>«But <em>my</em> Kevin isn’t obsessed with pornography! And he loves to train, while your son will die before training by himself!»</p>
<p>«Oh, seriously?! Well, mine doesn’t look like a Neanderthal all the time! And surely has a clean slate!»</p>
<p>«Mine can look like a Neanderthal, but yours a wannabe clown! And surely-»</p>
<p>«What’s happening?»</p>
<p>Everybody turned to the door. Mantaro and Kevin were standing right there and, although they looked half-asleep, were waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>Terryman answered: «Oh, nothing, they’re just arguing about who’s the best son between you two.»</p>
<p>Kevin turned to Mantaro, posed his hands on the alien’s shoulders and said: «I told you we’re dreaming! – he started slapping himself – C’mon, Kevin, wake up, wake up!» but then he opened his eyes: «It’s not working! Mantaro, punch me the hardest you can!»</p>
<p>Mantaro didn’t say a word and punched with sheer force Kevin on the face. The Brit collapsed on the ground, but then got up and said: «Oh no, I’m still dreaming! – then a stroke of genius – Since we’re dreaming this together, you should wake up too, otherwise this nightmare will never end!»</p>
<p>«You’re right! – the prince’s eyes glowed – Punch me!» Kevin punched Mantaro but nothing happened. The prince tried: «Maybe we should punch ourselves at the same time! This should work!» and they punched themselves again.</p>
<p>When they got up, Kevin put his hands over his mask and exclaimed: «Oh no, it wasn’t a dream! We’re awake!»</p>
<p>Suguru shook his head: «What are you two doing? This little show won’t take you to Broadway! Anyway – he took his son’s face with a hand, squeezing Mantaro’s cheeks – look at my Mantaro’s gorgeous eyes! They’re so blue and vivid and glowing and he took them from his gorgeous mother! He sure is the best son! And yours – he looked Robin – doesn’t have these beautiful big blue eyes, so it’s only logical my son’s the best!»</p>
<p>Robin scoffed: «Mine won’t have those enormous eyes, but he’s got this beautiful, long and blond hair! Something your son hasn’t, since he just has a small tuft of hair!»</p>
<p>«Mine can play all musical instruments!»</p>
<p>«Mine can drive a motorbike!»</p>
<p>«Mine can climb mountains without feeling fatigue!»</p>
<p>«Mine can swim without feeling fatigue!» Robin and Suguru were both looking viciously one another, gnashing their teeth.</p>
<p>«My Mantaro – Suguru hugged his son – has the most beautiful smile and laugh of all!»</p>
<p>«My Kevin – Robin hugged his son, too – has a deep and sexy voice, like a real man should have!»</p>
<p>«Daddy, stop, you’re embarrassing me!» Kevin started to blush under his mask.</p>
<p>Mantaro looked his father: «Dad, stop, you’ll make me red in front of all your friends! I don’t c-»</p>
<p>«Shut up, it’s a <em>life-or-death</em> matter!» exclaimed both parents, then Robin continued:</p>
<p>«My Kevin is stronger than your dead-ass son, otherwise he wouldn’t have won against him!»</p>
<p>«My Mantaro let him win!» he looked Robin more viciously «And he sure is more flexible and a better dancer than yours!»</p>
<p>«Suuuure, flexible as trunk! My Kevin is a <em>real </em>flexible Chojin! He dislocated his shoulders in order to break out of a technique and, moreover, is not a coward!» they were so busy arguing that they didn’t notice their friends exited the room and now there were only the four of them. Kevin and Mantaro were probably as red as blood, it was so embarrassing seeing their fathers arguing about them.</p>
<p>Mantaro was feeling depressed and embarrassed, seeing them under that light and hearing them underlining each other’s son flaws was making him sad.</p>
<p>«You know what? My baby boy was an angel when he was born! He was so chubby and fluffy! And surely didn’t look like a giant!»</p>
<p>«Well, mine fortunately got my height and weight, otherwise he couldn’t win all his matches! And, by the way, Kevin was a little angel as well!»</p>
<p>«Oh, really?! Well-»</p>
<p>«Stop it, you dumb assholes!» finally Kevin shouted out of exhaustion «Could you please open your eyes and see what you two are doing?!» and he pointed out how Mantaro was about to cry for that situation.</p>
<p>Suguru walked near his son, wiped off his tears and said: «I’m sorry, my boy, we didn’t understand we took it too far.» and he hugged his son.</p>
<p>«I’m sorry, Mantaro … and I’m sorry, Kevin, I didn’t want to embarrass you …» said slowly Robin, looking at the ground.</p>
<p>«Then why did you do that?» asked the prince, looking his father and then sitting down. Kevin sat just because he was still a bit tired – and maybe those punches were really strong.</p>
<p>Suguru and Robin looked each other, sighed and sat down too. Suguru took out the photograph Robin and him were looking at before starting arguing, and said: «It’s because of this photo.» and showed it to the youngers.</p>
<p>Mantaro took the photo with his left hand before he and Kevin started studying that photo. Their fathers were so young and bold … but seemed they fought. Before Kevin or Mantaro could ask anything, Robin explained: «That photo was taken after we fought because we were discussing about how a family should be raised … we were still young and couldn’t think about what would happen to us before actually having kids … your mothers stopped us, thankfully. I don’t know how it could have ended …»</p>
<p>Mantaro looked them with bigger eyes: «And … is the family you have now that of your dreams?» at that question, Kevin looked him silently. He knew that answer could have hurt him more than anything else.</p>
<p>Suguru and Robin looked each other. That question froze them. Then they decided to sit next to their sons, hugging them sideways. Suguru was the first to answer: «I’ll be honest with you, my boy. I’ve always dreamed of having as many children as we could, but apparently that desire wasn’t heard, since I had to protect humans even after marrying your mother and then you arrived when we practically had lost all hopes … I didn’t plan to spoil you, but I was already in my forties when I became your father and so, I decided I would live every moment with you before you would grow up … it’s certainly not what I dreamed about …» the king saw the look in his son’s eyes, he was nearly about to cry «… but it’s more than what I could ever imagine. You’re the greatest achievement of my entire lifetime, Mantaro. I love you.» Mantaro posed his head on his father shoulder and wept. Suguru cuddled his son, kissing him on the forehead.</p>
<p>Robin understood he had to give some explanations to Kevin, so said: «I, too, wanted more than one child. I wanted a boy and a girl and I hoped my son to have Alisa’s temper and my daughter to have mine. But … too many things happened, and you came into our lives when I was already forty-three … you were our only child, and I didn’t know how to behave like a father … that’s why I behaved like mine but … I forgot you weren’t only my child, but Alisa’s too, and you surely have your mother’s temper …»</p>
<p>Kevin gnawed his cheeks: «It’s … enough, I didn’t ask you how … let’s go get something to drink, mh? We … we found out a great venue that …» but Kevin felt his words dying in his throat. He simply didn’t know how to act. Mantaro understood and stood up, wiped away his tears and whispered to his friend’s hear:</p>
<p>«Ehi, it’s ok, Kevin, you don’t need to speak, you know? Just hug him.»</p>
<p>«After all that I did and said about him?» asked whispering to Mantaro.</p>
<p>Mantaro smiled brightly and nodded: «Yes.»</p>
<p>«Ok.» concluded Kevin, then walked near his father, knelt and hugged him. Robin widened his eyes but then hugged his son, too, and caressed him.</p>
<p>In that moment, Suguru and Robin understood that it was futile arguing about who was the best son: Mantaro and Kevin were both perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>